


Just Another Day at 221B

by VioletBarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU Cupids, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Former Succubus turned cupid now lives with John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, what happens when she starts to slowly starve do death from lack of Affection and Love from not acknowledging her mates? Will she survive, or forever live in denial? Well, technically die in denial.





	Just Another Day at 221B

Sherlock, John, and I were all sitting around our flat one day when I started twitching like an addict itching for a fix, which now that I think about it, isn't that far off from the truth. Perhaps I should go back and explain.

You see, I'm a former succubus turned Cupid, which is a long story involving me learning that I was accidentally slowly starving myself to death. It also included learning that while Lust was like a sugar rush, good for getting your blood pumping but ended with a greater crash. Love and Affection were slow feeds that could keep me fed for weeks sometimes months depending on how strong the connection was. Yet going without those last two for too long could kill me in the end, Lust would never be enough. I had never told the boys straight out about my heritage and job, but think they might have figured it out, since I wasn't exactly subtle.

Which brings us back to the present, I had not received an assignment recently so my blood sugar was running slow, dangerously low. Death low. I could feel the boys eyes on me, knew they were recognising the signs of withdrawal, knew they would try and help, which would end up killing me. So I escaped while I still could, hoping for some answers from my contact.

"I'll be out." I said unnecessarily as I grabbed my coat and hurried out the door lest they stop me. Sherlock sprang up and crossed the room to the door in two large steps. He would have caught me had I not used a bit of my supernatural speed to slip through his grasp. John had stood up and had started toward me as well, but I had already slipped out the door, unable to keep watching the Love and Affection between John and Sherlock that would never be directed toward me, I'd just have to get over it.

I made my way to meet up with Mike Stamford, the cupid who had recruited me, to try and get some answers. We met up at the park where Mike convinced John to meet Sherlock, where I had texted him to meet me. "Mike, what's wrong with me?" I asked as soon as we sat on the bench, not wanting to beat around the bush. "It's not been that long since I paired up Mycroft and Lestrade, why am I already going through withdrawal?"

"You've heard of cupids and succubus', and incubus' dying off at a certain age if they don't officially bond with their mate(s)?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but I thought that was myth. I didn't think we got a happily ever after. But what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Most don't. That's why it's mostly considered myth. But you my dear girl are very lucky as both a cupid and succubus, former or not, means that you not only have two mates, your three's connection is especially strong and may still save your life. You're dying, without that connection, you still will."

"Who are they? Why haven't we connected yet? Where are they?"

Mike chuckled, "I directed you to 221B Baker Street on purpose. Go there and figure it out, I'm sure they have by now. Your mates aren't as stupid as people think they are in this area."

I took his advice to heart and hurried off, throwing a quick 'thank you' over my shoulder as I made my way home. Once home, I collapsed as soon as I made it in the living room, which had taken the last of my reserves, of which I hadn't had much of, mostly running on nervous energy.

John and Sherlock rushed to my side as I collapsed, one in concern and the other, I wasn't sure why. They lifted me up and carried me to the couch where they book ended me to keep me upright.

"Why didn't you tell us?" John asked.

"She wasn't sure how we'd react, and didn't know about the dying and mates part." Sherlock answered for me.

"I nodded weakly.

"You should have known we wouldn't have thrown you out. We care about you, especially in light of recent developments." John said.

I looked at him in confusion, then turned to look at Sherlock, hoping for any of this confusion to be cleared up.

"He means us being your mates. We won't neglect you in future, and mean to keep you alive now." Sherlock explained.

"So it's all Love and Affection, not Lust?" John asked.

I explained as I had earlier to you dear reader, weakly but the same basic idea. "But don't worry, sex isn't out of the equation entirely." I said cheekily.

John smiled affectionately down at me where I was slumped against them, feeling stronger but not up to moving yet. "Let's move this into bed where we'll be more comfortable." He said as my boys carried me into what used to be Sherlock's bedroom, then John and Sherlock's, now presumably all three of ours.

Once we got comfortable, we cuddled until I was up to strength and no longer in danger, and kept at it till morning, not needing to get up for work just yet. Life would intrude on us soon enough, until then we would enjoy the peace and quiet of being curled up with those we loved until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, and not brit-picked. Beta reader needed, someone to read this and my other Sherlock fics over and give constructive criticism. Kudos and comments are life. My first fanfic in this fandom, please be gentle.


End file.
